


Rebellion

by lazshirfry



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: God-tier(s) (unOrdinary), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazshirfry/pseuds/lazshirfry
Summary: Remember the book unOrdinary? Yes, the infamous book. Yes, the book that challenged the current system.Did you know the author of the book died?No?Hmm... that's strange, I thought the news would spread since he caused such an uprising...Disclaimers:-unOrdinary is a WEBTOON created by uru-chan. She owns unOrdinary and her own fictional characters. I'm just making a fanfic based off of it.-I censor vulgar language. If you can read unOrdinary, you probably can read this.-No, I do not have an update schedule. I'll try updating when I can though.Started: Febuary 6, 2021Now go off and either read or leave this :Doh god the cover is so edgy-
Kudos: 3





	Rebellion

What??!

Claire had just received a vision. A boy with black hair was falling mid-air, but he seemed strangely content with it. He even said “Bye bitches” when he was nearing ground.

Her breathing was running quicker. She couldn’t slow down, her eyes were about to plop out, and she couldn’t breathe at a healthy pace. Panicked, she quickly yanked out her phone and texted Seraphina.

Claire: SERAPHINA GO CHECK KN JOHN RUGHHT NOW

Seraphina: ?

Claire: GO CHECK ON JOHN RIGHT NOW

Seraphina: uhhh ok

Claire knew that her visions were pretty much set in stone, but she couldn’t just accept this. Who in the right mind would do nothing after seeing a glimpse of the future like that?

A bad feeling welled up in Seraphina’s stomach. She had just finished her pancake for breakfast and then Claire sent that? Something was definitely off.

The magenta haired girl reached the boys’ dorms after a little running. She wondered why she sent such a text, but felt the panic through the screen. She arrived at John’s dorm, stopping to pant a little before knocking the door only to be met with silence. She tried twisting the door knob, hoping but also not hoping it was unlocked. 

It was unlocked.

She slammed the door open. Something was definitely wrong if he left it unlocked.

“John??! You there?!!” Seraphina called out while out of breath. She cupped her hands around her mouth in an attempt to sound louder, but there was no response other than eery silence. She checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, hell even the laundry room, but there was nothing useful to her.

The bedroom was the only room left. The door was already open and there was a note on his desk. 

She stopped in her tracks. Time seemed to have frozen even though she was still crippled. Her eyeballs were striking out, her tears threatening to fall out. She could feel her heart about to explode.

There was no point in calling for John’s name if a suicide letter was sitting in front of her.

Slowly and shakily, she stepped towards his desk. A piece of notebook paper paired with the pen Seraphina gifted him on a random day. It had black writing on it, and she was about to read it.

To summarize, John decided there was literally no point in living if the authorities killed his father. He was too tired to live, to stay in this disgusting world with a self destructive society. He wish he could fix it all, but he was just so f*cking done with this sh*tty world.

So, he left some clues on how to fix it.

First off, EMBER was an organization created by the authorities to take care of the hierarchy with murder. EMBER, no the authorities in general used John and William to make drugs such as the ability amplifier and dampener.

He used Volcan as an example. He knew her real name which was Valerie, but he had to refer to her as Volcan during his months of rehab. She was tasked to kill the vigiliantes on the list along with some other people in the authorities.

There’s also the old and disgustingly hypocritical man named Keon. He said to watch out for his hand because it caused John some... major trauma to say the least. Keon made him relive heavy betrayal every single day and punished him if he fought back.

Some of the memories he had to relive weren’t even fair. Adrion told him Claire just used John to climb up in the ranks, and that she was ganging people up against him soon. Of course he would lash out against them, of course he would beat them all half to death! 

Don’t high tiers do the same thing? Don’t the stronger people stomp onto lower ranks? So then why was it that when he did the exact same thing, he’s the monster?

The hierarchy was terrible at every point of the scale. Everyone experienced the same amount of stress, and the amount of stress they experienced skyrocketed out of Earth. And yet the authorities wanted to keep this flawed system because it gave them power.

Apparently he was too lazy to properly close off the letter so he just left a “Goodbye” at the end of it.

Drips of salty tears soaked into the paper that she was tightly holding, making the ink look like black watercolor paint. She bit her quivering lip so hard that red liquid started to drip down her chin.

Those were his last words.

a/n: man reposting my work to ao3 makes me relive the cringe i make-


End file.
